gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 2: None Down, Eighteen To Go Part 2
Episode 2: None Down, Eighteen To Go Part 2 Premise: The teams head to Morocco to endure the "spices" of their life. Challenge: Choose the correct spices to be cooked in the stew and drink it before reaching the chill zone. Winner(s): Carrie and Devin Eliminated: Leonard and Tammy, for trying to use their magic to win the challenge. And FAILING at it. My Favorite Part: Sanders and MacArthur trying to get Yousif to understand them. This was another great episode and it was better than the last. The team which definitely made this episode was Sanders and MacArthur. Those two were freaking hilarious. I adored the scene when they tried to talk to Yousif by asking him if there was a restaurant nearby and even tried to apologize to him LOUDLY. Also, MacArthur's quote: "Somebody turn off the sun!" was hilarious. Not to mention her getting irritated by Sanders eating like a civilized human being XD. And she also made another deadweight joke by telling her, "No muscle! You got no meat on your bones!" Lorenzo and Chet were also pretty funny in this episode, especially at the airport when they called their parents and tried to tell them that their plan would never work. Lorenzo is also a pretty great motivational speaker XD. I laughed at the way he told Chet, "I hate the way you slurp!" and when he told Chet, "You ate puke, puke-eater!" Devin and Carrie actually had some cute moments in this episode, like when Devin helped Carrie up and the way they referred to each other as "homie" was adorable. Also, that scene with Carrie complaining about Shelly on live TV was pretty humorous. The scenes with Owen, Noah, and Beary in the taxi and when they were talking to Yousif were also hilarious. I'm also glad to see that the writers didn't make Kitty a rehash of Lindsay. Kitty is actually a likable and smart person. At times, she can even be a bit smarter than Emma! I hope Emma recognizes Kitty's strengths in the future. Leonard and Tammy were actually pretty hilarious in this episode, especially when they annoyed the goths and twins with their confetti. While I'm disappointed that Leonard and Tammy were pretty much wasted potential this season, they at least had some shining moments before they left. There were also little scenes that I liked, like when Dwayne kept on stating the obvious on camera, Jacques asking Josee if he could touch the lucky bunny foot and she was like, "Of course you can't!", and when Junior was proud of his dad for chugging down the stew. And let's not forget the part when Josee throws a tantrum about getting bronze. They must be the ice skaters that Chris was talking about in the very first episode of Total Drama! The only problems that I had were Mickey's grating screaming and Dwayne's sexist remark, but that was about it. The scene with Owen drinking the camel drool was really gross, but thankfully, it was over fast. Also, Stephanie and "Lightning on steroids" are really weird. Spud's voice is also pretty high, but I think Carter Hayden does a decent job at voicing him. Overall, this is a GOOD episode that had great comedy and kept me invested throughout. Category:Blog posts